Best and only
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Damien was Pip's mean best and only friend. One day, when Damien's taunting went to far, Pip runs away crying. While he was running home, he bumps into a kind stranger. Has Damien's insults drove Pip into another mans arms? CHIP and DIP!
1. Chapter 1

Damien was Pip's best and only friend. Though they have been friends since elementary school, Damien was still as mean to Pip as ever. At first, Pip thought it was his own fault, that he let's Damien get away with his rudeness towards him. But when he confronted Damien about it, he just denied ever being cruel to him and kept up with his relentless taunting. That's when Pip realized that Damien was completely oblivious to his own actions. He was so used to being this malice, hateful sadist that he doesn't even notice when he's hurt someone.

But today Damien's gone to far. Pip couldn't take his mindless taunting a second longer. He knew if he listened to just one more of Damien's insults, he would burst into tears. And he didn't want Damien to see him cry. He knew if he did see, he would just tease him more for being so weak. So Pip decided to run. While he was on his rant about how worthless the blond is, Pip ran out of Damien's room. He dashed down the stairs and to the front door. From upstairs, Pip could hear Damien calling his name, calling him a pussy and ordering him to come back up.

Pip was fed up with Damien's rudeness and was sick of being ordered around by him. Instead of obeying Damien and going back up stairs, he ignored him and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Once he was safely outside and out of Damien's view, Pip allowed himself to cry. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and down his flushed face. He knew he couldn't stay there for long before anyone saw him, so he took off down the street.

The cold air was blowing harshly around him. That's when Pip realized that he forgot his jacket in Damien's room. He cursed himself as he kept running. Goosebumps grew up his bare arms as he ran. The tight t-shirt he was wearing didn't give him much protection from the icy wind. His eyes stung with hot tears and he could barely see. But he has walked from Damien's house and back so many times he could do it in his sleep. The only thing that could set him off course would be if he ran into something on his way there.

Which is exactly what happened. Only he didn't run into something, he ran into someone. He ran into a much taller person, hard enough to knock them both over. Pip felt his head hit the sidewalk hard. A sharp pain shot from the back of his head. His chest hurt and he found it hard to breath with the heavy weight pressing down on him. Pip's eyes were squeezed tightly shut from the pain.

"Are you alright, Mon Ami?" The person Pip bumped into asked as they got off him and stood up. Their voice was so soft and soothing. Though Pip would probably like it more if it wasn't laced with a french accent. Even thought he was seventeen, he still clung to his childhood hatred for the french. Pip opened his eyes and glanced wearily up at the Frenchmen standing before him. The mans face came into view when he leaned down to help Pip up. His dark, messy hair framed his tan, chiseled face and his eyes were deep and slightly darker then his hair.

_'He's an angel!' _Pip thought. _'That fall must have killed me and now I must be in heaven.'_ At the moment, that seemed to be the only explanation for this man's attractiveness. Pip had never really took notice in attractive men until now. Pip's instant dislike for the Frenchmen quickly diminished once he got a good look at his face. This man's warm features melted away any prejudice feelings Pip still had towards him.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked, corking an eye brow at Pip. That's when Pip realized that he was staring. His faced heated up and Pip knew that meat he was blushing. He snapped out of his little daze when the man offered Pip a hand. He took it gratefully and he helped Pip to his feet.

"A-am I still alive?" Pip asked him nervously once he was up. The stranger's face lit up in a beautiful smile and he laughed.

"But of course your alive," He replied, smiling warmly at Pip. "Why would you think your not alive?" He reached out and gently moved lose strands of Pip's hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. This only made Pip blush more. He politely smiled at the man. Fiddling with his fingers, Pip looked away as he answered him. "Because of you," he replied. "You're so beautiful, I thought you were an angle." He blurted that last part out without thinking.

The young man laughed and Pip felt his blush reach the back of his neck and ears._'Oh, why did I say that?' _He scolded himself._ ' It isn't proper for a gentlemen to gush like that, especially not over another man.' He brought a hand to his trembling lips. 'That was so wrong of me! Now he'll think I'm coming on to him and I don't even know him.' _"I beg your pardon, sir!" Pip squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from the other man.

Pip heard him laugh softly. _'Oh, I'm so humiliated! This is the worst way to spend my Saturday afternoon. My best and only friend has just made me cry and now a complete stranger is laughing at me! I just want to go home and die.'_ His thoughts where screaming inside his head, recapping the worst parts of his day.

Just then Pip felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, Pip looked up at him. The man's expression frightened him a bit. A glint of worry shined in his dark eyes and his mouth was set in a straight line. "Your crying." He pointed out. Pip's eyes widened. He forgot that he was still crying. His face felt as thought it was on fire. Pip shook his head and rubbed his eyes dry. "No, no. Don't worry about it." Pip told him. But that did not seem to convince this man. He griped Pip's shoulder tighter.

He leaned forward, bring his face closer to Pip's own. Pip thought if anymore blood rushed to his face he would have a nose bleed. The stranger tilted his head to the side, looking into Pip's eyes. He asked Pip why he was crying. Pip only shook his head again. "No, really it's nothing. My friend was just being a bit mean to me, that's all." Saying this made Pip feel even more foolish. Here he was, crying and complaining to a complete stranger about his problems. _'God, I'm so stupid!' He thought, closing his eyes to stop himself from crying. 'What kind of guy runs away crying when their friends insult them? Don't all guys make fun of their friends? Oh this man must thing I'm so weak.'_

The stranger nodded and backed away from Pip. Pip was relieved that he moved his face away from his. He no longer felt the others warm breath on his face very time the man breathed. The french man frowned as he looked at Pip. 'Here it comes,' Pip thought bitterly. _'Now he's going to pick on me for being such a cry baby. Just like Damien.'_ Pip braced himself for his insults, but to his surprised the stranger didn't taunt him. Instead he agreed with him.

"If he is going to insult you to the point of tears then he is no friend." He said grimly. His handsome face contorted into a serious expression with his thick eyebrows knocked together and his mouth set in a straight line.

Pip's heart soared with joy. He could believe it. Finally, Pip met somebody that understood him. He was so happy, he wanted to wrap his arms around this stranger and hug him, but he politely restrained himself. Instead, Pip smiled brightly up at him. The strangers eyebrows shot up in surprise. "My, my," He cooed seductively. A sly smirk graced his thin lips.

Pip watched him as he leaned down to whisper in his ear."You look absolutely radiant when you smile, Mon Cher." He add the last part in a sexy purr.

Pip was so flustered by his comment that he felt dizzy. The man's hot breath tickled Pip's ear, making him tremble. He was so close Pip could smell him. He reeked of smoke and dust, but Pip was so used to that smell from Damien that he didn't mind it. For some reason, that added to Pip's attraction to this man. Knowing that he smoked seemed to add to his dangerous, bad boy look.

To Pip's relief, The young man pulled his face away and stood up straight. He extended his hand for Pip to shake it. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself." He grinded down at the flustered blond."My name is Christophe, but people call me The Mole." Pip couldn't help but smile at the mention of the man's name. _Christophe_. It just rolls off the tongue. It's not a name you could easily forget. It was so unique and it seemed to fit him. He was french after all.

Pip shook his hand. "Hello, my name is Philip...but everyone calls me Pip, because they hate me." His voice filtered sadly on the last part. Pip hated to bring it up but he thought it would be best if he let Christophe know that he was hated here in South Park. Christophe tilted his head and flashed Pip a puzzled look."Why do they hate you?" He asked. Pip always hated that question, mostly because the last person he answered it to set him on fire.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. The reason why Pip was so unliked here still puzzled him. He tried so hard to get them to like him at school, but nothing he did seemed to win them over. Damien says that he should just give up, and that Pip was a loser and no one will ever love him. Pip shook his head. _'I can't start crying now. Not in front of this potential new friend.'_ Pip didn't want to mess this up. He thought that this might be his one shot at gaining a true friend.

"Well, if it makes you feel better," Christophe said, smiling warmly. "I don't hate you." This made Pip smile. He was so happy. He has finally met someone that won't just use him for a cheap thrill or make fun of him for a quick laugh.

"Where were you running off to before we bumped into each other?" He asked. Pip looked up at him and smiled.

"I was heading home." He told him, pointing behind Chris towards his house. He lived just down the road in a white two story house. He lived with his pompous uncle, who he calls Uncle Pumblechook*, and his little wife Carol. Pip's uncle adopted him when he was young and they moved to the states. A few months after they moved to South Park, Pumblechook met Carol, a shy, quite women who lived in Denver. Soon they got married and She moved in with them and became Pip's foster mother.

"Perhaps I could walk you there?" Chris offered, extending his arm out for Pip to take. Pip's face lit up. _'What a gentlemen!'_ He thought, his face turning a rosy pink. Pip took Christophe's arm happily and pointed down the road. "I life just down there." He chirped cheerfully. He wasn't sure if he liked being courted like a girl but he didn't hate it either. Christophe was so polite and he didn't want to correct him out of fear of being rude.

As they walked together down the side walk, Pip kept stealing glances at the other boys face. He couldn't shake the feeling that he's seen it before. When he couldn't take it anymore, he stopped walking and stared up a Chris. Christophe noticed that Pip had stopped walking so he stopped to look back at him. "What's the matter, Mon Cher?" He asked with a strained smile. Pip eyed him up and down.

"Have I seen you before?" Pip asked. Christophe nodded in response.

"Yes, we go to the same High School." He told him. This surprised Pip. He thought That Chris was older. He was taller and built better then any boy at his age. He thought for sure that he would notice someone like Chris at school. Nevertheless, Pip smiled. He was happy to know that he could see his new friend every day at school. Taking Christophe's arm again, Pip smiled at him and said. "I'm glad. Maybe we could see each other there."

Chris smiled back at Pip and nodded. "Oui."

They finally reached Pip's house, thought Pip was sad that their conversation had to end. He offered Chris inside. He denied, saying he had somewhere to be. This made Pip frown. "Oh," His voice filtered as glancing down to the floor. Christophe frowned at Pip, then he smiled. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss of the blonds cheek. Pip's face flushed pink. Chris whispered in Pip ear. "Do no fret, we will meet again." He cooed. Then he was gone, leaving Pip dumbfounded on his door step.

* **Spot the Great Expectations reference? I don't know if Pumblechook was married in the book since I haven't read it yet but I desided to add this OC as Pip's foster mother.**

**This is my first CHIP multi chap story, (Though it is also DIP) I plan to make this story only three chapters long, more if I need too, and I'll update it once a week. Sorry, I would try to finish it faster but I have other stuff I wanna work on. Ok, I hope you stay tooned for next weeks chapter and don't worry, next chapter even more things will happen. R&R plz? :3**


	2. chapter 2

"So who was that guy walking you home last week?" Damien asked Pip a few days later at school. He grinned and added;"Your _boyfriend_?" Pip blushed at Damien's comment, refusing to look up at the other boy and kept his eyes locked on the book in front of him. Pip tried his best not to respond, not wanting to humor Damien's rude antics with a reply.

Pip was able to avoid Damien all day. thankfully, they only had a few classes together. But Pip was forced to sit with him at lunch since he was to afraid of getting in trouble for skipping. The rule about not being able to leave campus during lunch never affected him until now. Pip silently cursed under his breath while he tried to ignore the other teen. Damien didn't like this.

Angrily, he banged his hands down on the table and glared at Pip. "Hey! I asked you a question! When I came to look for you I saw you walking with that guy, who was he?" Pip's eyes shot up to look at Damien with disbelief. _'He came to look for me?' _Pip thought, shocked. Damien has never cared much for Pip before, so why the sudden empathy?

Damien has never been a kind, understanding person. That's what made him such a good Antichrist. And that's why it was hard for Pip to believe that Damien came to look for him after he ran away. Quickly though, before his surprisment was noticed, Pip shook his head and answered. "...He's a friend." He said blandly, looking back down at his book. He tried to ignore the feel of the other boys eyes watching him and the odd fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Damien stared at him. "_Friend_?" He asked skeptically, snorting at the blond. Pip nodded, not looking up at the other boy. Damien just laughed at him."Who would want to hang out with _you_?_ I'm _your only friend!"

A sharp pain shot through Pip's chest at Damien's comment. He felt hot tears sting at his eyes. Not wanting Damien to see him cry again, Pip willed his tears away with happy thoughts and deep breaths. The whole time he didn't dare to look up at the dark boy sitting across from him. He felt foolish for thinking that Damien might have held _some_ compassion for him. As he fought back his tears, Pip wished Christophe were here to save him.

Ever since they met a few days ago, Pip had fantasies about Christophe saving him from his reluctant friendship with Damien. The thought made Pip smile. He could picture Damien on the floor, vanquished and Christophe would be standing over him like some brave hero. Imagining this all in his head, Pip couldn't help but giggle. This made Damien glare at him again.

"Whats so funny?" He demanded. Pip flinched. He was so caught up by his own imagination that he almost forgot Damien was watching him. Blushing, Pip shook his head frantically. "No, no it's nothing!" He assured. He put on a fake smile for his not so friendly friend. The dark boy just eyed him. Then finally, to Pip's relief, Damien gave in with a sigh. "Your an idiot!" He stated, turning away from Pip.

The blond smiled earnestly to himself, hiding his smile behind his book so Damien wouldn't question him. He was glad that he managed to avoid telling Damien about Christophe. He would hate it if Damien decided to pick a fight with his new friend. Not because he was scared for Christophe's sake, but because he was afraid that would affect their new friendship. He didn't want this new relationship to be broken up just because Damien wanted to fuck around with him.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Soon enough, Pip found himself reluctantly walking home with a pissed off Antichrist. He was going on and on about how much school angered him and how much he wanted to just blow it up. Pip ignored him for most of the walk, allowing his mind to wander. Damien reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. That's when Pip noticed he was walking a few feet in front of the other boy.

He also noticed the quick and eagerness in his step. And judging by that angry look on Damien's face, he noticed as well.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He demanded, his face red with rage. His harsh tone made Pip shrink back in fear. A beat of cold sweat dripped down his face.

It was very hard to deal with Damien when he's this angry, there's no telling what he will do. When he loses his temper he loses all control. Pip wanted to be as far away from Damien as possible when he's like this. But as much as he wanted to, Pip knew he couldn't just run away from Damien when he's like this. He would certainly chase after him, and this time it wouldn't be to comfort him...

Taking a deep breath, Pip closed his eyes before he responded. "I'm sorry Damien," He said, trying to sound as calm and stoic as his frightened little voice would let him. "M-My mind has b-been else where the past few days a-and I haven't been able to pay attention...as much." Knowing how stupid he sounded with this pathetic lie and quivering voice, Pip excepted his defeat.

Pip knew that his attempt to lie to Damien only made things worse, so he excepted his punishment. Lowering his head and hunching his shoulders, he readied himself for Damien's blows. Pip bit his lip when he heard a growl push passed Damien's lips and a shuffle of the other boy's position. Hitting position, as Pip liked to call it. The blond dared to glance up at the dark boy, expecting to see his clawed hand raised up over his head, ready to strike him.

What he didn't expect to see was Damien's calm, stoic face. His dark eyes were staring blankly at him. A rush of relief overcame Pip. He thought for sure Damien was about to lose it. But Pip's fear returned when he saw Damien's lips tremble and open, as if he were about to say something. He expected a harsh comment to be spat at him, or maybe even to be spat on.

"Oh." Damien mumbled, glancing down. Pip's jaw fell and his misty blue eyes opened wide. He thought for sure that Damien would spit out something fowl at him. In his chest, Pip felt his heart trying to beat it's way out of his rib cage. All the emotions swirling in his head confused him and made him dizzy. He didn't know if he should be happy or scared for his life. He didn't know what was worse, a totally pissed Damien or a calm one. Though both of them scared the hell out of the Brit.

_'Why is he acting so strange?'_ Pip wondered, glancing all around him for some sort of answer. Confused and scared, he began to panic. A million thoughts rushed into his head at once. Pip's scrambled thoughts were interrupted by a firm hand gripping his wrist, tugging him along. Pip looked up to see Damien smirking face as he pulled them towards Pip's house."Come on, I wanna hang out at your place."

This was all to weird. First Damien is ready to explode, then he's totally calm. And now he just wants to hang out as if nothing happened? What's even more strange is that he wants to go to his house. He always complains about how shabby and poor Pip's house was compared to his and that his parents hated him. Pip brushed that thought away once he remembered that his house was closest.

They walked into the small, two story house. The inside of the humble home was just as simple as the outside. The living room had one large, tan couch placed in front of a medium sized TV. The hard wood floor was covered by a cream colored rug and the walls were painted beige.

Carol, Pip's foster mother, poked her head through the kitchen door way and smiled sheepishly at Pip. She was shy even with her own step son. Her shyness didn't stop her though from frowning at Damien. She never did like him, mostly because of his gothic apparel and she thought he was a bad influence."Hello Philip," She turned back to her step son and smiled, then Carol again frowned at the dark boy. "...Hello Damien." She greeted him coldly.

Damien glared back at her. "Afternoon, Carol." He addressed her by her first name in a dark tone. One could actually feel the tension between those two. It was obvious the woman hated Damien and that she didn't want Pip near him, but since he was Pip's only friend she allowed it.

A muffled voice could be heard whispering from the kitchen. The redheaded woman's frown vanished when she heard the voice, looking over her shoulder at the person standing behind her. Pip guessed that it was Uncle Pumblechook standing behind her. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Christophe walk passed Carol and step in front of him.

A smile graced the handsome boy's face as he looked down at Pip. The blond felt a blush light up his cheeks when he met those deep brown eyes with his blue ones. " 'Ello, Philip." The french boy said. His smile grew when he saw Pip's eyes widen at the use of his full name. Before he could ask, Christophe answered his unasked question. With a shrug of his wide shoulders, he said "Well, I didn't want to call you 'Pip' if people call you that to spite you. And besides, Philip is such a nice name so why not use it?"

Pip was left in awe. Nobody his age has ever been this nice to him before. Even Damien, Pip's best friend, called him by that silly nickname. It was true that he didn't mind the name anymore but it was still a nice gesture. Pip grinned up at the boy. He was so happy he couldn't register the right words to thank him.

Watching the two stare at each other, Damien sneered. He was sickened by this display. He couldn't believe that Pip was falling for this guy's charm. Damien knew his kind. He knew that Christophe was just a smooth talker. He's using his charms and good looks to woo Pip, then he was going to use him up for everything that he's got, not that he has much. But still, Damien couldn't allow this. He couldn't let this guy get his dirty hands on his friend.

He was about to speak up when Carol interrupted him. "Isn't he nice?" She gushed, placing a hand on Chris's shoulder. "He stopped by here just to see you, Philip. He must be a good friend." That last comment was aimed at Damien, implying that he was not a good friend. In response, Damien just glared at her. He mentally flipped her off, fighting the urge to kill her.

Carol let go of Christophe's shoulder and walked to the door. She turned to look at the boys. "I'll be back in a little bit, boys." She told them while she opened the door."Play nice!" The door slammed behind her as she walked out. The three boys were left alone in the house. Pip's uncle worked late on the week days so they will be alone until Carol came back.

Awkwardly, Pip sat between the two boys on the couch. It was cramped but the tiny couch was able to fit all three of them comfortably, well as comfortable as you can get sitting on a couch cramped up against a pissed off antichrist and a muscular Frenchmen. Tension was thick in the air. Pip found it hard to focus on the TV. He kept glancing up at either Chris or Damien, making sure they weren't glaring at each other.

The blond knew Christophe didn't like Damien since he made Pip cry, and he could tell that Damien didn't like Chris from they way he sneers at him. He felt incredibly uncomfortable sitting between them, scared that they might start fighting at any moment. Just one word could set them off on each other. The question was; Who's gonna have the first word?

That question was answered when Damien opened his mouth to speak. "So Pip, when did you get over your hate for frenchies?" Pip gasped, shrinking back in his seat. Here it comes. Christophe first instinct was to turn to Damien, then to Pip. He had a hurt look on his face. He waited for Pip to assure him that Damien is lying, that he really doesn't hate the french.

Pip swallowed the lump in his throat. His heart was beating so hard in his chest that he could feel it in his ears. Glancing up at Damien, Pip saw him smirking triumphantly, as if he had won something. Pip has never been so angry with Damien before in all there years of friendship. How could he do this? Why would he do this? Pip was finally making a new friend and he had to go and ruin it!

Pip pland to never tell Christophe about his former hatred for his kind. He thought it would be best for their growing relationship if he didn't know. Pip never wanted to hurt his feelings like that. He knew it would hurt him to know that he had prejudice thoughts about his people. He feared he wouldn't understand that he changed since they met.

He tried to explain. "I-I used to hate the french!" He blurted out. Christophe let out an angry scoff, still shocked as he sat there and listened to all Pip had to say. Damien just laughed softly. Hearing the drama coming from those two was like music to his ears. He loved to watch people suffer, especially if he was the one to cause their suffering.

Taking a deep breath, the blond continued. "B-but ever since you helped me the other day," He paused to find the right words."I feel r-really stupid for judging you just for being french. At first, I-I hated you," He told him truthfully. Pip almost smiled when he saw the hopeful look Chris was giving him. He was glad he was hearing him out before he walked away from him forever."But then I got to know you... and my hate for the french vanished!"

Christophe seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then he stood. His face was stoic as he walked towards the door. The two still on the couch watched as he opened the door. Damien watched with a wide smile while Pip's eyes threatened him with tears. He stood there, holding the door open and looking back at them. He faced them as he coldly said; "You need to leave."

Damien's smile dropped. His mouth was agap and his eyes widened. How dare this mortal tell him to leave. He stood up from his seat. His hands were balled into fist at his sides as he glared at the Frenchmen. "What do you mean I have to leave?" He snapped, glaring daggers. Christophe returned the look.

"Pip tells me that you are nothing but mean to him. And what kind of friend tells other people that their friend hates them?" He said and pointed out the door."It is obvious you don't care that deeply for him and that Philip is just a joke to you. You don't deserve his friendship. Get out." His command was stern and his glare was cold.

Pip just sat there, stunned. Christophe was doing the one thing Pip wanted to do for years but was to afraid to; Standing up to Damien.

Shocked by Chris's comments, Damien turned to Pip. He flashed him a snarling face before he asked him if he really thought that. Pip didn't know what to do. He was to afraid to answer. Everything Chris just said was true but he didn't want Damien to lose it on him. His fear kept him from answering. But his silence said it all. Damien was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Then, without a word, Damien walked out the door and Christophe slammed it behind him. Pip watched from the window as Damien stormed down the street. He didn't know why, but a sharp pain shot through his chest as he watched Damien walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I should go talk to him." Pip stated as he walked over to the closet to grab his coat. He felt guilty for what just happened. Damien could be a real jerk at times but he was the only one to stay by his side all these years. Even though people out-casted Pip, Damien still stayed with him. The only doubt in their friendship was that one incident when they were children when Damien set him on fire to impress the other boys.

The blond smiled a bit when he remembered when Damien apologized to him. It was a short, almost insincere apology but it meant the world to Pip. No one has ever apologized for their actions against him. Damien was the only one to truly care enough about him to realize that he's hurt him. That's what made him such a good friend. Thinking about all this made Pip realize that he couldn't possibly let him go.

He was about to walk out the door when he felt Christophe's strong grip on his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks. His large, callous hands gripped Pip's thin arm tightly, his rough nails digging into his skin through the fabric of his red jumper.

"You can't!" He urged."If you chase after him now then he'll think he can walk all over you. If you lighten up now then he'll never change!" Pip hated to admit it but what Chris was saying was true. If he went after Damien and apologized then that would mean that he won. He would once again get the best of Pip and be in his control. Pip didn't want his life to be run by Damien, but he also didn't want to lose him.

Pip glanced back at the door longingly. He wanted so much to just run out, find Damien, hug him and apologize. But something was holding him back. And that something was Christophe. Not only is he holding him back physically, but emotionally as well. Pip knew if he walked out that door he would probably lose Christophe forever. He would be so upset that he disobeyed his advice and would leave.

But who was more important to him, Chris or Damien? The question whirled around in his head, making his throat dry and eyes wet. It felt like somebody had a strong grip on his heart and refused to let go. Just when Pip had just about made up his mind, Chris spoke again; "He will only hurt you again. With me, you don't have to worry about me neglecting your feelings. I care deeply for you, Philip."

Those kind words touched Pip's heart, making him choke on the lump forming in his throat. Tears now flowed freely down his face. He almost couldn't believe he was about to run after Damien when he had such a kind, understanding person with him right here. Pip turned around and smiled up at the Frenchmen. He smiled warmly back. Chris looked so handsome right now, Pip couldn't help what he was about to do.

With one hand, he cupped Christophe's tan cheek. Then, standing up on his toes, He brought his lips to meet the others. Almost without hesitation, Christophe kissed back full force in a electrifying kiss.

A small lamp was thrown across the room, shattering into a million pieces once it hit the wall. Damien snarled with rage as he continued to destroy his room, tearing up posters and wall paper, ripping apart the bedspread, throwing things around the room. Once he was done, his room was left in shambles. Finding nothing else he could destroy, the demon teen screamed with anger.

Panting, he looked at himself in the shattered mirror that was hung up on his closet door. He glared at his reflection. "That stupid Brit!" He yelled to himself. "Let that sleazy Frenchmen have his way with him! See if I care!" But he did care, and he knew it. When Pip stared at him like that, fear showing in his eyes, it broke Damien's heart. To Pip, Damien was just his mean best friend. But To Damien, Pip was so much more.

He's become so accustomed to Pip that he felt as though a part of him was missing whenever he wasn't around. The blonds shrill, accented voice that once annoyed the hell out of Damien was now music to his ears. That happy sparkle in Pip's misty blue eyes put a smile on Damien's grim face. Pip's small, fragile frame gave Damien a feel of confidence, like he was needed to protect his small boy from any dangers.

And so many dangers were attracted to such an innocent boy. With golden blond hair that framed his thin face and slim build, he looked like a petite female. This made him open for the torment of the bullies at school. He was an easy target for their abuse. It was obvious Damien had his hands full for protecting Pip from them, not to mention people like Christophe who just want him for his body.

Damien was a bit surprised this hasn't happened before. Pip was very cute and South Park High was filled with horny students that would fuck anything that walks. It's strange that Pip isn't one of the most sought after people in school. Perhaps that was because of his low popularity.

But still, Damien couldn't believe Pip would fall for such a player like Chris. He also couldn't believe he let him fall. What kind of friend was he? No wonder Pip left him. He shook his head at the thought. He shouldn't be thinking like this, he's the Antichrist! He's not some weakling that will cry just cause he was shot down. No, Damien was a fighter.

He was going to march back there and get his Pip back!

The two were now standing by the couch, lips locked in a heavy kiss. Pip's face was bright red, so much blood rushed to his face he felt dizzy. His legs felt like jelly, they felt like they were going to give out at any moment. He needed to sit down. Breaking the kiss, Pip took a seat on the couch. He offered Chris the spot next to him. With a nod, the Frenchmen sat down next to Pip. He draped an arm around his shoulder.

Panting, Pip smiled and looked up to see Chris's handsome face. What he saw was not expected. He expected to see Chris's warm face smiling back at him. What he saw was a stern, hungry look on the others face. This expression scared Pip. The warm kindness in Christophe's brown eyes was gone, replaced with lust and hunger. He looked like a predator that had just spotted his pray.

Pip tried to back away from him but Chris kept his strong arm wrapped around his shoulder."What is wrong, Mon Cher." He cooed seductively. That tone in Christophe's voice worried Pip, making him feel uncomfortable."Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked. Pip wasn't sure what he was talking about. But when he felt Chris's hand traveled down to his hip the answer became painfully clear to him.

Pip jumped back."No!" He shrieked. He held out his arms to push the other away. This seemed to anger Christophe. Pushing the blonds arms out of the way, he tackled Pip down into the couch. Pip felt two heavy hands grab his shoulders, forcing him to stay down. He struggled to pull away, but the grip on him was to strong. Twisting and struggling with all his might, Pip screamed on the top of his lungs.

"No," He panted."No!"

His screams must have echoed all throughout the house, but Pip knew nobody could hear him. No one could help him. Christophe kept shouting at him to shut up, even going as far as to slap him across the face to quiet him. Pip was shocked to say the least. He simply couldn't believe the kind boy he met a few days ago turned out to be like this. If he saw this coming then he would have never have spoken to him in the frist place. And he would have never chosen him over Damien.

"Let me go!" He cried, still struggling frantically. But is captor held on, impossibly strong. Pip squirmed and struggled, bruising himself against his grip. Through his struggling and loud sobs, Pip heard Chris fiddling with his pants buckle. He couldn't believe this was happening! He was about to be raped by this man. The man that had pretended to befriend him. The man that drove away his only true friend in the world.

Pip couldn't stop himself from calling Damien's name. All he wanted right now was for Damien to come save him.

As if he answered his prayers, the door burst open. Damien stood in the door way, panting. He ran all the way over here just to win Pip back. Though, once he saw Chris on top of Pip, his heart sank. He thought he was too late.

"Damien!" Pip cried just as Damien was about to leave. "Please, help me!" And just like that Damien was over there, pushing the Frenchmen off his Pip and throwing him to the ground. Pip watched as they both struggled on the floor. They hit the coffee table, knocking it over and breaking the glass. Though Christophe was built larger then him, Damien still had his demonic, superhuman strength. One hard punch to the face was enough to disorient the Frenchmen.

While he was disoriented, Damien used this advantage to get on top of him, straddling his torso between his legs. He lifted one arm up, lighting his fist aflame. He was ready to strike the French boy for touching his Pip. As he would with anybody that dared to mess with his property. He was about to make this point very clear on Chris's face. But before he could bring his arm down, two tiny hands grabbed him by his forearm.

"Damien, no!" Pip cried, buring his face in the others shoulder. Damien glanced away from Chris's scared face to Pip nuzzling his neck. A bright blush took up his face. His attitude changed immediately. This fight was over the second Pip interfered. Damien's jaw dropped when he saw tears leaking from the blonds eyes. He couldn't believe he was shedding tears for the man that almost raped him.

Christophe took advantage of the distraction to grab something heavy that fell off the table when they knocked it over. He used it to smash over Damien's head, knocking the dark boy out. After his final blow, the Frenchmen got up from the floor and ran out the front door, leaving Pip to cry hysterically over Damien's unconscious body. His head was resting in Pip's lap. Blood gushed from the gash on his forehead, staining the fabric of Pip's shorts.

Dark eyes flutter open, only to shut again from the harsh lighting in the room. Damien moaned as a sharp pain shot through his head. Raising a cold hand to his face, he felt the bandage rapped around his head. He winced when he pressed down on a large bump on his forehead. He guessed that's where Chris hit him when he wasn't looking.

_'That bastard!' _He thought._ 'I'll get him. Not only for hurting me, but for hurting Pip too.' _His eyes shot open at the thought of Pip. He jolted up in the hospital bed, startling the person who was sitting by his side. Damien was panicking. All he could think about was what happened to Pip? Did Christophe get him? A knot tied in his stomach at the thought. He was so busy worrying, he didn't notice that Pip was sitting next to him by the bed.

Damien jumped when he felt a cool hand rest on his bare shoulder. Whipping around, he saw Pip sitting there staring at him worriedly. "Damien," He said softly, glancing down. "You shouldn't move to much, the doctors said you needed rest." He told him. Damien couldn't help but smile at the blond. He was so relieved that he was alright. Overjoyed, Damien threw his arms around the surprised blond, crashing him into his chest.

"I'm so glad your OK!" He exclaimed, pulling Pip closer to him. Pip blinked in surprise, then smiled. He wrapped his arms around Damien's back and hugged him.

"I'm glad your okay too." He replied, smiling. He closed his eyes to saver the moment. They stayed like this until Damien suddenly pulled away. He looked down at Pip questioningly. "What happened? Where's the stupid frog!" He snarled at the mention of the Frenchmen, making his distaste for him very clear by the hatred in his eyes. Pip just smiled and said. "The police got him. He'll be going away for quite some time."

Looking up at Damien, Pip smiled sadly. His eyes held an apologetic look. "...To think I gave you up for him."

Knowing this made Damien relax a bit, though he knew that sick bastard deserved so much more. But he was happy that that creep was behind bars and away from his Pip. Just then Damien's thoughts lingered on the words 'His Pip.' He wondered if he would ever dare call him that to his face. His thoughts were interrupted by a light sob. Pip once again buried his face into Damien's neck.

Worried, Damien tried to comfort him by awkwardly rubbing his back and talking to him gently. He never had to deal with somebody crying before. "...Hey, why are you crying?" He asked, trying to smile warmly to the Brit. Pip sobbed. His trembling lips formed a smile. His face was red from the crying or maybe something more."I...When I realized you were alright I..." He couldn't finish his sentence because he was so choked up. Covering his face with his hands and he broke down again.

"I'm just so happy your okay!" The blond wailed. His thin shoulders bucked with each sob. Damien just stared at him, then he smiled. Baring his face in Pip's hair, he laughed softly. He took a whiff of Pip's blond locks, recognizing the smell. He remembered that Pip liked coconut shampoo so he always smelled like coconuts. It was a sweet smell. Damien loved it.

"I love you..." Pip murmured. Damien's eyes shot open in shock. He pulled himself away from Pip a bit, just enough to see him face to face. Pip covered his mouth with his trembling hand. His glassy blue eyes refused to look up at Damien. If possible, the blonds face was even redder then before. Sniffling, Pip continued his babbling rant."Y-you saved me...I was so mean to you and yet you still saved me." Looking up at Damien and smiled as best he could. "And I love you."

"...Your kidding." Damien stated, awestruck. He thought if either of them were to confess first it would be him. Raising a hand to his lips, Damien bit his fingernails. This worried Pip. He now regretted saying all this. He looked away from the other boy in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," He said. His voice trembled. Pip squeezed his eyes tight and clapped his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't cry again."I'm so sorry,...I should have known you didn't like me back-"

"No!" Damien interrupted him. Grabbing Pip by the shoulders, Damien thrusted forward and pressed his lips to Pip's in a heated kiss. Shocked, Pip didn't move. He just sat there with his eyes wide open and let himself be kissed. When Damien pulled away he saw Pip's flushed face and he blushed. With a crooked smile, the dark boy laughed nervously. He glanced around the room trying to think of what to say next.

Finally, he decided that his best shot of not sounding too cheesy or stupid was to just come clean. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he summed up his feelings in just four little words. "I love you, Pip." Damien waited for Pip to snap out of his shock and waited to see his reaction.

Seeming to be satisfied with his words, Pip smiled brightly. The tears disappeared from his eyes and his face lit up with joy. He wrapped his arms around Damien's neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled away soon after and said; "I love you too, Damien."

**Super rushed and cliche ending, I know. I kind of rushed alot of this and I hope it didn't turn out to crappy. I know all you chip fans old there a disapointed, sorry guys, I'm a little bit contry and I'm alittle bit rock n' roll but I'm all DIP baby!**

**I wanna thank all of you for reading though, and I really want to thank all my kind reviewers (Especially you Risashootingstar. Sorry again for being such a bitch to ya ;P) You all rock and I love you all thank you!**

**Extra note: The whole idea of this story came from this huge fight I had with my own friend who treated me the same way Damien treated Pip. But my friend is an asshole and I'll never forgive him for what he's done to me. :T Anyway, at least this story ended happily...except for Chris. XD**


End file.
